What Brothers Are For?
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Dave Sheppard has done a lot of things but he has never turned his back on his brother John Sheppard. He can't wait for him to come home and help him after all what are brothers for?


I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. This came to while I was listening to the song Brothers by Dean Brody. It was one of my favorite and this story just came to be, this will be just a little AU and a one shot.

5555555555555555555555555555555

I can't sleep and I don't even want to look at food right now. My stomach is in a knot all the time and it will be until my brother finally comes home to me.

John decided to join the Air Force at 18 and nobody was going to stop him not even my dad. There were fights and words but John was backing down and then one day it was time for him to leave. I know I am John's older brother but John is the doer.

Dad didn't take it well and they don't talk but I never turned my back on John and I never will. When I asked John about the fight he just said 'you can't have two alphas in once house Dave it will never work'.

I watched him pack his bag the day before taking very little with him and it broke my heart. After 18 years everything important to him fit in one bag. He told dad last night that he could throw out everything else or donate it he didn't need it anymore.

I followed him out of the house and away from me to become someone else and I missed him already. His ride was at the end of the driveway when I started running after him making him stop and turn toward me.

I really looked at him I wasn't stupid or naïve I know he will come back different and I want to remember him like this. "You better come back John, I don't care what dad says you are my family and you better come back."

"You can stay with me I won't be living here for long and I know this is your choice but you need to come back. I don't care if you're injured or not I know there is nothing that can happen that will change my opinion of you and I want you to come back."

He laughs and gives me a hug before telling me goodbye that he is doing this for me.

We write often and I can't stop myself from trying to bring him home, after all I am Dave Sheppard and I don't take no for an answer. But he just rights me back telling me there is nothing for me to do, that he is fighting to keep everyone safe and this is what brothers do.

I realize there is no one I can call or write that will change the fact my brother is out in a war zone when he is so young. He comes home after a couple of years and stays with me like I wanted him too. I know he does it for me and it makes me happy, he doesn't speak to dad at all.

If one brother is fight to keep his country and family safe the other brother can at least have a place for him to live.

He goes back and he keeps going back even after the fiasco in Afghanistan which causes another fight between him and dad but he doesn't care. I moved a couple of times over the years and always have a room for John.

More than a few girlfriends don't understand why and they don't last long at all. John is leaving again to go somewhere super-secret and we follow the ritual we always go through when he leaves. I put his bag in the car and tell him he better come home and that I miss him already.

I asked him why after all these years with the Air Force why he stayed and didn't retire. "I love the Air Force Dave and I fight because I am doing what I love and I am protecting you. After all this is what brothers are for."

It was on John's next leave home that really broke my heart and made me make a drastic move. I strolled into my dad's office and really let him have it about John.

I stopped working for dad ten years ago and opened my own company that has been doing very well. I had just got off the phone with someone in the Air Force telling me John had been injured and was coming back for sick leave.

"Dave what are you doing here?" Dad asked putting down his paperwork I don't understand how dad can get along with me but leave John without any support.

"I need to say something. John is coming home for sick leave and will be staying with me. I don't know how you can love one son over the other but it needs to stop. Just because John wanted something else and went for it doesn't mean you can ignore him."

Dad looks stunned but I am angry that John didn't have his support that he should have had this whole time. "He has done nothing but do what he wanted and stuck to it, you need to make a choice dad and you should really think about your answer. If you can't love and support John don't bother coming near me."

I leave my dad behind stunned and left to go get my brother, who I know is hurt and has changed a lot over the years but he is my brother. And if he is fighting and protecting me because that is what brothers do I can do it to in my own way.

I see John sitting in a wheel chair at the hospital waiting for me and my heart breaks the General on the phone never said anything about John being in wheel chair. He must have heard me coming because he turns and meets my eyes with a small smile.

I go and embrace him in a hug with tears in my eyes as I take inventory if his injuries. "I'm sorry you have to take care of me." I just smile and hug him again telling him I'm his brother this is what I am here for. I don't even see the tall muscled man until I hear the other one and I am shocked to say the least.

It takes me a minute to recognize them from the pictures John had sent these last few years. The big one Ronon moves in front of John helping him stand and I am speechless. John has never accepted help from anyone but he did from this man without an ounce of complaining.

"I just have to sign out." I nod as John and this man walk to the nurse's window. "They are close and he is the only one Sheppard will accept help from. I hope you don't mind an extra house guest for a while."

"Rodney McKay right?" He nods and shakes my hand as we watch my brother and his friend talk. I see what McKay means as Ronon steadies John when he tries to move. And the way John actually looks like John is talking to him and smiling make me realize this is a new John.

"He is always welcome and any friends too, we are brothers we take care of each other." He just smiles and nods before dropping something on me.

"Things are about to come out into the open and he will need that support. It's another reason Ronon is tagging along you should prepare yourself."

"What do you mean prepare for what?"

He just looks me in the eye and simply says, "Atlantis." I watch stunned as he walks away and hugs John before giving Ronon a look. After talking for a few minutes Rodney leaves and I walk to stand next to John taking over supporting him.

"Dave? Are you okay with Ronon coming? I don't want you to think you have to." I just smile and steer my brother out of the hospital. "I don't mind John I am here to support you and I don't mind. This is what brothers do John and that includes Ronon."

I don't know what the lost city of Atlantis has to do with anything but I am glad John is back even if it is only to recover.

666666666666666666666666666

Just a little something that came to me after that song I really love it. I really like John and Ronon brother combo so I wrote it in at the end later.


End file.
